


Healing More Than Just Wounds

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Your job is to heal people and when your crush, Loki, is the one that needs your help, you try your best to fix him.





	Healing More Than Just Wounds

There was one thing you could do that no one else could, and that was the ability to heal any kind of wound or illness. The larger the problem, the more time and energy it takes for you to heal it, but you’ve always gotten the job done. The question as to how you got these powers was still unknown to you as you’ve had them all your life.

As a child, you were always prone to getting hurt. Being clumsy was one of the worst things a person could have, and you were the biggest one of them all. You were always bumping into things, getting bruises all over your skin, or twisting and spraining something. The exact age of when you got these powers is still unknown to you, but one day, after you got hurt, you were able to heal yourself.

Of course, you didn’t tell your parents since you thought they were going to call the police on you or be afraid of you. From then on, you started healing yourself of bruises and cuts, and eventually started healing other kids in your grade. The reason your parents found out about this in the first place, was because you got hurt so badly at school, that by the time you arrived at the nurse’s office, there was no more blood and the wound was healed.

Years of studying your strange abilities didn’t get you anywhere, and eventually you accepted the person you were and just went with it. The only two wounds you couldn’t heal were death and a broken heart. When your parents died, you tried your best to heal them, spending days and countless amount of energy trying to revive them, but it was no use. The pain in your heart was too great, and you tried healing that, but the only thing that could was time.

From there on out, you spent all your time healing other people so that they didn’t experience the same kind of pain you went through. Most of your time was spent at the hospitals, sneaking in and out of rooms, healing people so that they could go home to their families. You’ve tried to be secretive about it, but once people found out about you, privacy was something you could never get back. There were so many places where you’ve tried to hide from the outside world, but it never worked as they always found you. It’s why you went to Tony Stark in the first place. His status was something that everyone knew about, and after you proved yourself to him, he was able to grant you shelter away from everyone who begged you to heal their loved ones.

Most people wanted you to cure cancer which you could do, but it took weeks, sometimes months, because that amount of energy spent on making the tumors go away was too great and tiring. In exchange for a place to stay, you agreed to heal whatever wounds he and the other Avengers gained from their missions. There was never a moment in your life in which you were violent, which is why you stayed at the tower and waited for everyone to get back. There would be no use for you on the field since you weren’t a fighter at all.

Over the years, you’ve gotten close to the other heroes, especially Loki. When you first met him, he was so dead set on ruling the world, Tony asked you to talk to him to see if you could heal his mind from the evil. While you couldn’t physically heal him of emotional trauma, there were other ways of getting him to see the errors he was doing.

Every night, you and Loki spent about an hour in the library together, talking about him and his life. Well, you did all the talking, and Loki was just there to amuse you. In reality, you knew he wanted to be there since you were the only person to listen to him and his problems. Therapy wasn’t something you did, but you’d do it for Loki any time of the day.

After a while, he started to open up to you, and only to you. It became a regular thing to hang out in the library together, that you started seeing these little hangouts as dates. The longer you spent with Loki, the more you realized you were falling in love with him. There was no way you’d tell him in fear of scaring him off. All you could do is be there for him and hope he loved you too.

With the Avengers out on a mission, you decided to busy yourself with cooking a big meal for when they get back. Tony told you it was such a small mission that they wouldn’t be gone no longer than a few hours which gave you enough time to cook one big meal for them.

Grabbing the salt, you sprinkled the meat evenly before putting it in the oven. Glad that none of your fellow roommates were vegan, you decided to make a roast which had been sitting in the oven for quite some time. It was almost ready, and you decided to start on the vegetables.

Walking over to the fridge, you passed by the kitchen island, knocking your leg into the sharp corner. Cursing out loud, you looked down to see the skin immediately reddening. Tears spring to your eyes, and instead of getting ice to put on the bruise you knew would come, you took a seat and went to heal it yourself.

Moving your hand over the injured area, you saw the veins, muscles, and nerves in your body become visible. Something that you could do was look at the inside of a person without having to open them up. Being able to see the pain, how it spreads through a person’s body, and ways to fix it was something that came easily to you, thanks to your powers.

Lifting your leg, you laid it on the chair in front of you while you self-healed. The palm of your hand glowed a dull gold, and you moved it gently across your injury. Relief replaced the pain instantaneously, and you watched as the pain started disappearing from your veins. As soon as the pain was gone, the nerves, muscles, and veins disappeared from your vision, leaving your leg looking like a normal leg.

Getting up, you were about to get out the vegetables when you heard Thor’s distressed voice.

“Y/N!!” he yelled for you. Hearing the urgency in his tone, you rushed out of the kitchen and to the group that came bustling into the living room.

“What’s wrong? Who’s hurt?” you asked.

“It’s Loki,” Tony answered, and suddenly his voice seemed to slow down, as did time. “He’s been poisoned.”

“Loki,” you muttered, and even your own voice seemed far away. Pushing through the group of people, you saw Loki laid on a stretcher that Thor was pushing.

“Please fix him,” Thor pleaded.

“What happened to him?” you asked, fear building up in your heart. Loki was a strong man, and it took a lot to bring him down.

“Someone got the better of him and injected him with something poisonous. I didn’t have time to check what it was. Please heal him.”

“It’s okay, Loki. I’ll fix you,” you said to the dying man. Loki didn’t seem to hear you, as his body twitched because of the poison. His eyes were turning red as the blood rushed to them. Soon, he would start bleeding from them, and it would be too late to save him. Moving your hand over his whole body, his veins, muscles, and nerves were on show to you, and you could see how quickly the poison was spreading.

“Okay, Bruce, I am going to need your help,” you said, and the doctor was immediately by your side. Everyone stood back, watching the scene unfold.

“What do you need?”

“Sterilize a scalpel. When I say so, you’ll need to cut open Loki’s arm so I can get the poison out, okay?”

“Uh, sure,” Banner stuttered, looking at everyone else before rushing off to get a scalpel. Both of your palms glowed a bright gold, and starting at his feet, you manipulated the poison in his body to follow your hands. The dull purple poison rushed through his veins as they tried to keep up with your hands. When you got to his waist, you used your right hand to hover above his head, and repeated the process, bringing the poison to one designated spot.

With your heart beating faster, you knew you wouldn’t be able to keep this up much longer. The energy inside of you was wasting away very quickly which is why you tried to rush this process. Pushing past the tired feeling in your body, you used both of your hands to maneuver the poison to his left shoulder and down his arm. Luckily, Bruce decided to return to the group.

“Okay, Bruce, I can’t keep this up much longer. I need you to make a small but clean cut over the length of his forearm. Now, please,” you instructed, focusing on keeping the poison in the same spot. Banner reached over and placed the blade against Loki’s skin, making a cut right above where the poison was. When it was big enough, you grunted as a way of telling him to stop, and luckily, he understood that. With Banner out of the way, you were able to do the rest easily and efficiently.

Keeping your left hand hovering over his arm, you raised your right one, watching as the purple swirl of poison exit his body. Making sure there were no more traces of the purple substance, you balled your hands into fists which evaporated the poison. Not done yet, you kept the same golden glow of your palms, and placed both hands over Loki’s cut, effectively sealing it.

“He’ll be okay,” you panted, pulling your hands away as the golden glow faded. Everyone’s relieved sigh was the only thing you could hear, and you felt a hand on your shoulder.

“Thank you so much,” Thor said to you.

“Don’t mention it,” you waved him off, feeling a bit lightheaded.

“Why isn’t he waking up?” Tony asked when Loki made no move to get up.

“His body needs to rest after almost dying. Give him time and he will wake up with no pain. Excuse me, I have to lay down. That took a lot out of me,” you excused yourself, and left to your room. There, you would take a short nap to regain the energy you lost.

* * *

After waking up refreshed, you decided to fold the pile of laundry that’s been sitting in the corner of your room for the past few days. Forgetting about the dinner you made, you grabbed the first thing off the pile and began folding. After the third item, a faint knock sounded on your door.

“Come in,” you said, not looking to see who it was.

“Thank you,” your head whipped to the door to see Loki standing there.

“It’s no big deal,” you waved and went back to folding. “You’d do the same for me, I’m sure.”

“Not just for healing me,” he began, and you stopped folding to pay attention to him, “for everything you’ve done for me since we met. You’re the only one who cares enough about me to want to keep me alive, well, besides Thor.”

“Yeah, I lo–,” you stopped yourself short. You didn’t want to scare him away, “you’re my best friend. Who else will help me prank everyone else if you’re gone.”

“What were you just about to say?” he asked, taking the rest of the steps to you. With your noses almost touching, you couldn’t think about anything else but him.

“Nothing,” you whispered.

“I love you too,” he admitted his feelings to you, knowing how you felt about him.

“Then kiss me,” you commanded, and he did exactly as he was told. His cold touch sent chills down your spine, but you didn’t object to him cupping your cheeks. When his lips were placed upon yours, sparks were the only thing you could see behind your eyelids. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him down any closer if that were possible.

You were the only one that’s ever really been there for Loki, and you weren’t going to quit now. Saving him only proved yourself more to him, and he finally sees who’s been in front of him the whole time. He’s never letting you go after this, not even for a little bit.


End file.
